


Putting Ben First

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [72]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Putting Ben First

The second you walked in, Charlie was looking around, trying to sniff everything. You smiled softly, but it fell the moment you saw Steve walking towards you.

He shot a look at Tony but stayed quiet for the most part. “Can I put Ben in his crib?” His tone was harsh.

You furrowed your brows at him. “He’ll be waking up to eat shortly.” You told him. “He was napping when we left the house.”

“Do you have any bottles?” He didn’t make eye contact with you.

“No, we used the last one last night.” You told him, getting more upset with how he was acting towards you. “Is there something you want to say to me, Steve?”

“No.” He clenched his jaw. “There’s nothing I want to say to you.”

Tony watched as Charlie ran at the end of the hall, where Bucky stood.

Swallowing, you nodded. “Of course not.” You spat. “Not like you’d listen anyway.” You were referring to him being so insistent when you were together about you and Tony. “I’m going to put our things away.” You told Tony, moving around Steve.

Steve just shook his head. “Can I see our son or not?”

“After he eats.” You told him, your jaw tight. Seeing Bucky, you didn’t say anything, simply moving to the elevator.

Tony just focused on carrying Heimdall, looking down. He knew whatever he said would just make it worse.

As you both went up to your room, Heimdall began waking up and look excited to be back at the Tower. “Papa!” He grinned, wiggling down.

Tony let him down and ruffled his hair, happy He like the Tower. Knowing that he was wide awake, he tried to steer him towards the playroom.

Heimdall happily ran to play with his toys, but wanted to see everyone else in the tower as well. He tugged Tony back out, one of his favorite toys in his other small hand.

“Where we going, buddy?” Tony followed.

“Ucky!” Heimdall smiled.

Hearing that, he winced, knowing Bucky would be with Steve. “How about we go see Nat and Clint instead?” He offered.

Heimdall shook his head. “UCKY!”

“Okay, kid.” He sighed, going back down to the common room. When he stepped out, Heimdall ran off to the metal armed super soldier.

Bucky smiled at him. “Hey, Buddy.”

“Ucky!” He held up his toy to show him. He climbed onto him when he sat on the couch.

“That’s really cool.” Bucky nodded, pressing a button.

Tony stayed back awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

Heimdall looked up when Steve walked in and waved before looking down at his toy. “Hey, Heimdall.” Steve smiled, moving to sit near him.

“Hi, Teve.” Heimdall showed him his toy happily.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. “Thought I was ‘Papa’?” Steve asked. Despite being shocked about it, it had been welcomed.

“Oh ee papa.” He said simply, playing with his toy. “Teve.” Heimdall added, pointing to Steve.

Both guys looked at Tony, but he just looked down.

Steve chuckled, standing up. “I’m going to train.” Was all he mumbled to Bucky, passing by Tony in the process.

Bucky glared at Tony. “Really? You teach him that?”

“I didn’t teach him.” Tony said truthfully. “I was just as surprised to be called that.”

Bucky shook his head, jaw clenched. “Hey, buddy, I’ll be right back okay?” He lifted Heimdall off of him and set him on the couch.

Heimdall nodded. “Otay.”

As Bucky left, he knew he was going to talk to you and sighed heavily. It wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to.

You were just finishing feeding Ben when Bucky came in, sighing. “I was just about to take him.”

“I came to talk about this papa thing.” He told you.

“Oh, I fixed it.” You nodded.

He scoffed. “I know.” Bucky pointed out. “Heimdall called Steve ‘Teve’.”

You arched a brow. “So you’re pissed?”

“There’s only so much a guy can pay for his mistakes.”

Sighing, you shook your head. “I’m giving him time with Ben, working on more as he gets older. I let him name him, even after everything.” You defended yourself. “What do you want from me, Bucky? I’m trying. I’m putting Ben first, and yet I feel like nothing short of handing him over would be good enough. And that’s not happening.”

“I get it, but changing the kid’s mind as who to call Papa is petty. Especially giving Tony that name. I get it if you just didn’t let him use the name. But to Tony?” Bucky shook his head. “I can’t be on your side anymore. Steve has done nothing but try and you and Tony lay him back by taking Ben more often and pulling that shit.” He pointed behind him. “You’re putting yourself first.” 

You stared at him, tears in your eyes. “You’re pissed because I am having my son call my fiance that?” You asked. “He’s two month old! The older he gets, the longer I’ll be comfortable being away from him. I’m not trying to keep Ben from his father, so don’t you dare try to make it sound like I am.”

“It’s not all about Ben.” Bucky shook his head. “It’s Heimdall, it’s Tony, it’s everything! Heimdall considered Steve a dad much more sooner than Tony did. Tony wasn’t there for the pregnancy, Tony wasn’t there to give Heimdall serum when he was sick!”

“Steve broke up with me when Heimdall was just a few months old. Am I thankful for what he did? Of course! Does that mean I won’t give Tony credit for what he has done, and continues to do? No.”

“But you won’t give Steve credit.” Bucky nodded. “Yeah, it was always Tony.” He stepped back. “Steve’s training so I guess JARVIS will let you know when he wants Ben.”

“I HAVE! And I AM.” You countered. “I make sure even when Ben is with us to send him pictures. I make sure to try to include him more. I’m trying, okay?” You sniffed, looking at Ben. “I’m trying.” You breathed.

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek and just nodded, stepping out into the hall. He’d gone in there, mad as hell, wanting to make you feel bad about how you were making Steve feel. However, nothing was black and white, and he was still torn. When it came down to it, he knew everyone would always be in each other’s lives because of the boys. There was no way around that, and while he knew that Steve wanted more time with Ben, he knew where you were coming from, too. “Damn it.” He sighed. Instead of going back down to Heimdall, he decided to clear his mind in his room instead.

* * *

After Bucky left, you let your head fall back and silently cried. You were trying your hardest, but nothing seemed to be working for everyone. Instead of fighting, you had hoped everyone would work together to keep both boys safe, especially Ben now. Instead, you were being made into the bad guy. You were hurt with Bucky, but stuck with your actions and felt that they were for the best.

Sniffing, you wiped your cheeks. “JARVIS, please tell Steve he can get Ben.”

“Right away, Miss.” The system replied.

Ten minutes later Steve came in with dripping hair, showering as quickly as he could. He froze when it was clear you’d been crying. He approached you carefully, biting his lip as he stood next to your bed. “Hey.” He said softly.

“Hey. Here.” You sighed, gently handing him Ben.

He gently took Ben, not knowing Bucky had come to talk to you. “I’m sorry, I just figured if I didn’t say anything, I wouldn’t piss you off. Or hurt you.”

You let out a humorless chuckle. “No, you had Bucky do it for you.” You shook your head. “Just go.”

“I haven’t talked to Bucky.” He frowned but stepped back anyway, instantly knowing you weren’t in the mood.

“No, Bucky was in here, too busy making me feel like I’m lower than dirt.” You told him, getting up. “I’ll be with Heimdall if you need me.” You didn’t look at him, much like he hadn’t looked at you.

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry for anything he said.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself. “Maybe it’s him you should talk to. From what he said, I have a feeling that he was speaking for you both.”

Steve nodded. “Still sorry.” He looked down at Ben.

You weren’t sure how to reply, not with all the thoughts in your head. Trying not to cry, you slipped out to look for Tony and Heimdall. Thankfully on the way there you didn’t run in to anybody. Part of you just wished you’d see Pepper so you could take this all out on her, but even you knew that wasn’t entirely fair. But you still wished.

As you saw Heimdall on Tony’s lap, you felt a little better, going to sit besides them quickly. You instantly leaned your head on his shoulder, taking comfort in him.

Tony kissed your head and looked at you worriedly, knowing you had been crying. He’s talk to you about it that night, not wanting Heimdall to hear.

Heimdall showed you his toy happily, smiling as it was making small noises. Looking closer, you realized it was something Tony had made for him. You smiled at Tony. “What is it?”

He shrugged. “I just took ideas from things I knew he liked.”

“Well, he loves it.” You nodded, hugging his arm.

Tony grinned at that. “That’s what counts.” He continued watching him, leaning against you. “I’m sorry.” He suddenly whispered.

You shook your head. “You aren’t the one that needs to say that, Tony.” You told him honestly.

He nodded, squeezing your leg. “I still am. You shouldn’t have to go through all this.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” You sighed, tapping Heimdall’s nose. “How about we watch a movie with this little guy for now?”

“Of course. What do you wanna watch Heimdall?” He rubbed his hair back.

Heimdall shrugged. “Obots?” He said, looking up at Tony.

Tony grinned. “Sure, kid. Anything you want.” He lifted him off his lap and put him on you. “I’ll set it up and get him a snack.”

“Me, too?” You smiled up at him. “Popcorn, maybe?”

“Of course.” He kissed your cheek and went to the kitchen area.

* * *

When he came back, it was to Heimdall’s giggles, as you were playing Peek-a-boo with him. It warmed Tony’s heart, that despite being advanced, he still enjoyed the simple childlike games that other kids his age did. He sat down the popcorn and a bowl of chopped fruit for Heimdall, noting he liked strawberries.

“Thanks, babe.” You smiled at Tony, hoping this movie would help take your mind off what Bucky said.

“Of course.” He easily set up the movie and sat on the floor, head leaning against your legs. Right after the movie started, you began running your fingers through his hair softly. He groaned softly and leaned back further, shutting his eyes. You chuckled lightly at that, giving it a tug, hoping it would help him relax.

It worked wonders for Tony and soon he felt himself drift off, barely hearing the sound of the movie. Heimdall moved to cuddled up to him, his arm over Tony’s waist. “Papa.” He sighed contently.

You smiled as you watched Tony instinctively wrap an arm around the small boy, holding him to his side. It warmed your heart, and helped ease your mind just a little bit. No matter what happened, Tony loved your boys.

You continued to play with Tony’s hair, not really pay attention to the movie. Your eyes would go to Heimdall now and then, missing Thor more and more. You were always careful when it came to mentioning it as you knew Heimdall would pick up on it. And that would make him cry, which would set Ben off if he was nearby. It would be a chain reaction. You let out a heavy breath at the thought.

Suddenly, your phone vibrated, alerting you of a text message. When it was from Steve you grew concerned but as you opened it, you were relieved to find it was a picture of a smiling Ben. Thank you. Was all you texted back, saving the picture. You were grateful for the gesture, but we’re still concerned about how he really felt about the situation. Clearly, he was pissed off. And you were tired.


End file.
